


The First Christmas

by gingerwhovianrobotskeleton



Series: Cat!Belle [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, cat!belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton/pseuds/gingerwhovianrobotskeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold decides to celebrate Christmas in who knows how long, and Rosie is excited by it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Christmas

Mr. Gold didn’t want to bother with a big tree. He assumed most of the big ones were taken already. The pawnbroker wasn’t usually one to celebrate Christmas, only going as far as putting a reef on his door. It wasn’t that he hated Christmas or anything. He just didn’t see the point of buying decorations that would only be up for a month out of the whole year.

He wasn’t planning on decorating the whole house, but he figured a tiny, aluminum tree would look nice right above the fireplace. He was also sure Mr. Dove would stop by for a quick bite to eat, since he was the one who asked him about his plans. He found it very odd for his bodyguard to ask about Christmas plans, especially since he hadn’t before.

He wondered for a second if his new kitten, Rosie, had something to do with this. He remembered reading somewhere that having a pet was good for your health and very theraputic. Mr. Gold certainly felt a little more… chipper since he got the cat. Maybe they were right.

He bought the fake tree from Mr. Clark’s store where he had some last minute Christmas novelties. On the way out, he saw something in the window of a pet store across the street.

It gave him an idea.

……………………………………………………………..

Rosie really liked the tree Mr. Gold had brought home a few days ago. It was as tall as her if she stood on her hind legs, and it was covered with so many colorful lights and glass balls. She would bat at them occasionally, but would quickly leave them alone after accidently breaking one of them. She was happy Gold didn’t get angry with her, and hoped this little tree would stay in their house forever.

She saw the Dove whenever he came over. She had liked him very much, since he brought over some little kitty toys and the two would play whenever her master would leave for work. Mr. Gold would play with her every now and then, but he was mostly busy with work and such. She liked seeing him in the night times, but she wished he would take the day off and spend it with her.

One morning she woke up from her little perch from the end of his bed. She noticed he wasn’t in bed, which was odd because she usually woke up before he did. She yawned, stretched her little paws out, and jumped off the bed.

She padded down the stairs to see Gold sitting on the couch. He wasn’t wearing his suit like he normally did. He was wearing his brown house robe and slippers. He never usually wore those unless he was going to bed.

“Merry Christmas, Rosie,” the man greeted as she rushed from the bottom step and trotted over to his feet. He scooped her up and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She purred as he scratched her chin with his finger. “I’ve got a little surprise for you.”

Rosie noticed he seemed a bit more energized today than his usual early morning bitterness. She liked it. He set her down on his lap, and reached over to grab something from under the tree. It was a blobby shape wrapped in red and green paper. It was about as big as she was.

She reached over to sniff it. It seemed okay; nothing trying to pop out at her. Her master’s hand reached over her and began tearing the paper off. She back up, sitting against Mr. Gold’s stomach defensively. There was a blue, fluffy creature that was staring back at her. It didn’t even blink.

 _You better not hurt my Gold,_ she hissed at it.

Mr. Gold chuckled. “It’s okay, Rosie. The dragon isn’t real.” He emphasized his point by picking it up and dropping it back down into his lap, where it tilted to the side. “It’s a toy. For you.”

She looked up at him. He gave her a toy? This was the first time she ever got a toy from Mr. Gold. She crept over to the dragon, sniffing it to make sure what he said was true. She rubbed her head up against it, realizing the dragon was very soft.

“There now,” Mr. Gold said softly. “It won’t hurt you.”

Rosie snuggled up against the dragon as Mr. Gold began tickling her belly, and she batted at his fingers.

The rest of the day was bliss. Rosie got to play with Mr. Gold for a while before the Giant Dove came over, giving her more cat toys, and both men having dinner.

It seemed like Rosie got her wish after all.


End file.
